


Close your eyes and I'll close mine

by englishghosts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Can be read as gen, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is ridiculous, he thinks, as he counts the three steps to Albus' bed, next to his. It's ridiculous, and irrational, and he can already feel calmer as he pulls Albus' curtains back and gazes at his sleeping face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes and I'll close mine

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, the Cruciatus curse is used, but it's brief and not graphic.

"For Voldemort and valour", his father says, and lifts his wand to Rose, cowering on the floor. There is contempt showing on his face when he turns to Scorpius. "I'll show you how it's done, son", he says, before shouting _Crucio_. Rose's screams fill the room, and Scorpius wants to yell at dad to stop but his voice won't come out, his arms don't obey him.

He sinks into the floor, falls underwater deeper and deeper until it is so cold that it seeps into his bones. Albus floats above him, his hair a dark halo around his head, his eyes too bright. Scorpius, he says, well doesn't _say_ , because they're underwater, but even though Albus' lips don't move, Scorpius hears the echo of his voice inside his head. He tries to swim to Albus, but no matter how hard he kicks his legs he can't reach him. He starts to panic as he begins to feel his breath leaving him.

A disturbing singing sound begins, getting louder by the second, Scorpius begins to wonder what it is when he sees it, black wings encompassing the water around Albus, growing bigger and bigger until they wrap around him, engulfing him in darkness. Scorpius tries harder to swim, and he can't, he can't reach Albus, Albus is gone and he can't breathe, the darkness is swallowing him whole, he is drowning in black. Albus is gone, he couldn't help him, and he is all alone, he's dying, he's...

Scorpius sits up with a jolt. For the third time this week, he finds himself waking up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat, his heart pounding, the whole shebang. Ashamed, he realizes he has been crying, wipes the tears cooling in his face with the sleeve of his pyjamas. He takes his wand to dry his sweaty clothes and sheets, drinks some water from the glass he keeps on the bedside table and tries to fall back asleep. He almost succeeds in tricking himself he can do it, but gives up and climbs out of bed, his wand lit in front of him.

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thinks, as he counts the three steps to Albus' bed, next to his. It's ridiculous, and irrational, and he can already feel calmer as he pulls Albus' curtains back and gazes at his sleeping face. The first time he had this kind of nightmare, he ran in a panic to Albus' bed, desperate to know if he was really there. Only after that was he able to go back to sleep. He has nightmares most nights now, and he has become conditioned to check on Albus whenever he does. Usually Albus doesn't wake up, but today he does, blinking bleary eyed up at him.

"The dream again?" He whispers, rubbing his eyes with a huge yawn, and Scorpius smiles, takes in the shape of his nose, the green in his eyes, and his stupid bed hair, before he nods.

"I'm better now", he whispers back. "Good night."

"Come here", Albus says, scooting over. Scorpius' stomach does a funny thing. "If you get another nightmare, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, Scorpius. You’re stuck with me", his words trail off into another yawn.

Despite alarming bells firing in his head at the fact that their dorm mates talk enough about them without finding them in bed together, Scorpius does, climbs under the covers and sets his head gingerly on Albus' pillow. "Good night", he says, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"Good night", Albus answers. He lays his head on the pillow too, and Scorpius can feel his warm breath on his face.

He has no trouble sleeping the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First Scorpius/Albus fic!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) .


End file.
